


Assimilation

by DragovianKnight



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/DragovianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jehanne1431 asked, "I wonder what would happen if KITT met the Borg?" This is my answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assimilation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehanne1431](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanne1431/gifts).



The Borg wanted the secrets of his molecular bonded shell, not him. To them, he was only technology, to be mined, then discarded; not a being to be brought into their ranks. He was expendable.

KITT wished for Michael, for Mike, for any of the many humans and non-humans he had befriended over the centuries. He had no doubt any one of them would have been able to find a way out of this. They had each been... special.

KITT had not been brought online in time to hear Wilton Knight speak of his belief that one man could make a difference. But Michael must have echoed those words to him a thousand times in their years together.

Perhaps one car could also make a difference, even alone.

In his memory banks, he could almost hear Michael say, "Go on, pal, take a gamble."

"Be audacious," Devon agreed, with a soft chuckle.

He could not access the Borg systems from the outside. But from the inside...

"Borg colony," KITT broadcast, putting every ounce of Mike's cockiness into his voice, "my databanks contain centuries of information on the organic species of this quadrant. You would do well to access this information..."


End file.
